This invention is in the field of testing devices for integrated electronic circuits. It is particularly concerned with and arose from the need to test wafers with infrared detector arrays thereon. Prior to hybridizing (adding a readout device thereto) it is desirable to test the operability of the diodes of the array, this is done to eliminate faulty arrays from further expensive processing. The current technique is to use sharpened probes to contact indium bumps test points connected on the wafers to the diodes. This technique has problems of probe alignment with the bumps, propensity for probe induced damage, and the propensity for probes to stick to the bumps during contact. If capacitive testing rather than actual contact is used, it is difficult to maintain a fixed probe distance from the test points (bumps). The present invention overcomes these problems by eliminating sharpened probes and employing a thin, flexible membrane with capacitively-coupled planar probes thereon.